Erik Discovers Love Never Dies
by Solitaire Emerald
Summary: Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin introduces Erik and the rest of the Phantom cast to Love Never Dies. Take a look at their reactions.


**Okay, I have a few things to say before I start this. First of all, my dislike of **_**Love Never Dies **_**knows no bounds. That's why I'm writing this. However, I also want to say that while I'm expressing my dislike and the ridiculousness of the sequel, I'm also not looking for a fight. We good? Good.**

Erik, Christine, Meg, Raoul Mme. Giry, and a few other residents of Storybrooke were lounging in Granny's Café, simply enjoying the time as it passes by. Suddenly, Mr. Gold gave a light chuckle as he looked at his laptop screen.

"What's so funny?" Erik asked.

"Why don't you come and see?" replied Gold. Erik walked over and peered at the computer screen. _Love Never Dies _it read. "It's a sequel to your story, made by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Here have a closer examination." Erik had no idea that his story had or required a sequel, but he figured he would give it a look out of curiosity if nothing else. After a few minutes, he had finished reading the article. A look of shock, horror, anger, and confusion all bunched together spread across his face.

"W-What is this?" he managed to speak.

"Oh, but that's not all," Mr. Gold said. He typed a website into the address bar and then searched for some videos of the performance. Now Erik was gritting his teeth.

"I-I did what under a moonless sky? A one night stand with Christine and simply leaving her there alone in the darkness? My love for her means more to be that! Not to mention using her in a pawn in a gamble. She's a person, not an object! Even I have enough light to understand that! Also, how daft does he think I am?! Luring Christine to Coney Island thinking I can win her back? I had learned my lesson, thank you very much. What kind of sick man does this Monsieur Webber make me out to be? I know I'm not the most mentally stable person in the world, but this is ridiculous!"

"What's going on, dear?" Christine asked. Gold showed her the same things he showed to Erik, which brought out the same reaction. Soon, the rest of the parties involved in the sequel took a look and had a great reaction of disapproval.

"Why am I this abusive, gambling addictive, drunkard?" Raoul asked. "I realize that people do indeed change within the span of ten years, but turning my personality inside out must be the oldest trick in the book those crazy fangirls use! That, and getting Christine pregnant with the phantom's child and me becoming abusive toward my wife because of it. Also, it's such a lazy writing technique, making an otherwise benevolent character have a completely inverted personality because you couldn't think of another way to put a conflict in the story."

"I agree," Meg said, "and the only reason why I was made out to be like this is because this Monsieur Webber needed someone to be the evil, jealous, clingy girl who gets in the way of Erik and Christine's love! And then I end up accidentally killing her! And I'm a stripper! And a prostitute? Where are these ideas coming from?!"

"It is disgusting," Mme. Giry said shaking her head. "Yes, I would be overjoyed if my daughter had acclaimed fame, but I would never suggest her performing such crude acts to do so! When I was said I was a strict teacher and mother, I meant that I wanted my girls to be beautifully talented, yet kind and good, not pushing them into serving themselves to the lust of other men!"

"And does he think I'm an idiot?" Christine added. "I mean, _Phantasma_? I'm not stupid enough to waltz right into such a conspicuously sounding name!"

"Let's not forget something else," Mr. Gold said, "According to your story, Mrs. Chagney died in the early 1900's from old age, as shown by being presented with the image of an elderly, widowed Viscount Chagney at the beginning of the original show. Now, apparently, _Love Never Dies _takes place during the early 1900's and you're all only ten years older. Apparently, Mr. Webber does not know his own productions."

"Well, I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now," Erik said. "We're in Storybrooke now, and that's enough of a sequel I need."

**Well, what do you think? Agree? Disagree? Another opinion? Drop one by in a review!**


End file.
